Portable media players have in recent years become more and more popular. With these devices it is possible to store a large amount of media files for a user and play these. By connecting such a player to a computer it is possible to remove media files and replace them with new media files. However, this is normally quite a burdensome and tedious operation for a user.
US2005/0021470 describes a system where a portable media player can be connected to a host. The media files or works stored in the player can here be updated. The document describes that updating of the works in the player is made based on preference scores that are either supplied by a user or determined based on user actions and play sequences. Therefore a swapping out process is provided which swaps low preference media works for higher preference media works. In this way the swapping increases the chance of pleasing the user despite the fact that the device has a limited storage capacity. Downloading of works is also being described as performed by a background process so that a user is not aware that the downloading occurs.
It is of interest to provide a media player in a cellular phone. However a phone often has a lot of extra functionality, requiring storage space, which means that the storage space left over for media files is often more limited than in a dedicated media player having only media playing functionality.
Because of this a media player provided in a cellular phone will have access to a limited number of media files. It is therefore of interest to provide an enhanced way of changing media files for a media player that allows a user to access a large amount of media files without having to be involved in the actual transfer.